Corruption
"I'm Corruption, master of evil, darkness, and all of this world."-'' Corruption to Brett Blakley in Story 6 Corruption is an evil leader of bullies and THEM members. He is often the master mind behind most attacks. 'Background' Story 4- Old Enemy: Corruption is first Mentioned in one of the Tim Allender stories as the master of Machine (but Tim thinks its a rumor). He is first seen he is meeting with his apprentice Eliminator talking about how Brett has become easily angered lately. Corruption then tells Eliminator to find Brett, beat him up, and bring Brett to him. After Brett defeated Eliminator, Corruption spies on Brett and plans on attacking him soon. Story 5- A New Threat: Corruption does not appear the entire story until the end. At the end he spies on Brett again and gets ready to attack. Story 6- Deadly Day: Corruption sends Brett a message through an S.S.C coma stating that he is really Machine and he is coming for revenge. Brett goes into hiding but Corruption finds him (with the help of the real Machine). Corruption then says that he only told Brett he was Machine to scare him. They begin to fight and roll into a lake. Corruption nearly drowns Brett but George saves him. Corruption is able to injure George and he chases Brett into The Park. Brett is able to climb to the top of a high building and he safely gets down. Corruption tries the same thing but he falls and is badly injured. Brett and George carry Corruption to a hospital and mourn for his injuries. After Corruption is defeated, all bullies and THEM members all seem to have quite. Moving Away- In the Brett Blakley Stories The New Adventures, Corruption is framed to be the one that is sending Brett letters. Brett talks to Francis about this. But Francis explains that Corruption moved years ago and that he couldn't have done it. 'Personality' Corruption is commanding towards most people but he tries his best to be nice to them while doing so. He doesn't talk much during battle and he seems to be very secretive and wise is his own evil way. 'Abilities' Corruption can hold his breath for a very long time. He can also send messages through an S.S.C coma and he seems to be a very good spy. He doesn't seem to be able to climb very well but he can easily take down any target he starts out to find. 'Attire' Corruption wears a black hood and a black cloak (Much like Darkness's outfit) He doesn't wear a mask but his face is very hard to see. Side-note * Dr. Frasner, medical report (Corruption) ''Bone fractures of the hip, femur, pelvis, forearm, and ankle bones Other injuries include major cuts and possible concussion Notes: Subject has been out-cold for a few hours of treatment, those who brought him in, slipped out of the hospital in order (what we believe) to get friends and family. Subject has recently woken up and is only capable of mumbling a few words such as: home or Brett. We have been un-able to get the name of the subject nor contact his family. 'Trivia' *Corruption was originally going to die when he fell from the building. *(For a while) an idea was that Corruption wasn't going to be human. *It is unknown why Machine would be the leader of THEM for a while if Corruption was his master and stronger than him. *Even though Corruption is mentioned many times in The New Adventures, he never actually appears in the story at all.